LOST and FORGOTTEN
by JessiRoad
Summary: the gang goes to a town that is only supernaturals and they meet another adoptive family with their own issues; like a deaf half demon that can control people and their minds, and a sadistic witch-sorceror hybrid who is out to destroy her. Simon X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Derek POV:

We hadn't been here long. If there was anything about us being on the move it was how at some of the motels there weren't any forests near. So when my change would come I was screwed. I was just hoping I could hang on for a few more days. We would be leaving this rats' nest in a day and I was starting to get anxious. But there was one thing that helped me through it. One person. Chloe. And right now she was across the hall in the room she and Tori shared.  
>I was tempted to go to her, but I was being stared down at the moment by her aunt. She was defiantly set against me. My dad sat next to her and across from me. I knew he was considering asking me about how close Chloe and I were getting. I wouldn't be too upset if it was just him instead of Lauren too. I was praying for a window of opportunity to leave, something… anything at all.<p>

"Hey Derek can you come help me pack up my books," Simon asked from our room. Yes. I thought. I bolted for the door and once I was in the safety of my room could hear Dad curse under his breath. That's super hearing for you.

"Do you really need my help?" I asked thankful for the excuse but annoyed for the work.

"No of course not… I was just wondering," Simon started to go look anywhere but at me. I knew this wasn't going to be good. "Is it true that we are meeting up with another group of supernaturals?"

"Yes…And?" I asked wondering why he was beating around the bush.

"Well, do you know who they are or how they are involved." Something was up with the way he was putting his questions. And I knew what he was really asking.

"No and Yes, Simon." And that's all I had to say for him to sigh. He was smiling now.

Chloe POV:

"So I heard that there was going to be a necromancer in the group we are meeting up with. That must make you curious." Tori said shoving what looked like a leopard print thong in her suit case. She looked to me wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but I also heard that there would be a vampire, sorceress, witch, shape shifter, Shaman, and 2 half demons. So aren't you curious."

"No why would I be curious. I hate hanging around with poor strangers who are on the run." She said blushing and turning back to her fancy underwear.

"Oh really? I also heard that they weren't on the run but owned quite a bit of land and that we would be staying there for a while. So they aren't poor and if you give them some time they won't be strangers." She laughed at my logic and we finished packing. We would be leaving in a few hours since Aunt Lauren decided that she didn't think Kit planned enough time for us to get there.

4 hours later and it was 8 o'clock. We would be traveling through the night, which if you ask me is a terrible idea. We grabbed our things and packed them into the car. I sat with Derek on my left side and Simon behind me sitting next to Tori. I could tell she didn't like the arrangement. Aunt Lauren and Kit sat in the front. Aunt Lauren was reading a book and every few minutes would look back to check up on what Derek and I were up to.

I looked up to Derek who was looking down to me and then back at Simon who was just staring out the window with what looked like… Longing? Well what was he thinking about? I brought my attention back to Derek and he answered my silent question with a shrug. This would be a long trip. I leaned into Derek who put his arm across the back of my seat. And after a few minutes of leaning against his warm side I fell asleep.  
>Tori POV:<p>

"I don't get why we have to drive all night to go meet some people. There is no point in any of this." I complained to Kit. I wasn't happy about having to sit next to the dorky Simon and behind Sleeping beauty and prince charming for 12 hours. But Chloe was lucky she could fall asleep that easily. I could just barely see her badly dyed hair sticking to the seat.

"You all have things to learn from the kids there." Kit called as he switched lanes.

"What can that stupid witch teach me?" I asked looking out the window as a mustang passed by with a guy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes driving. He looked over to me and winked. I flipped the bastard off and he sped away.

"She has a lot to teach you she is much more capable of using her powers than you are and she could even teach you a lesson in respect, Victoria." Lauren called back to me. I could tell by the look on her face that she had seen my encounter with the other car. I looked away and started to hope that I wasn't in for as much Hell as it was starting to seem.

Kit POV:

We had been driving for what seemed like forever and the van had gotten quiet halfway through the trip. I could see the property up ahead. I was anxious to see Rebecca and Steve again. I hadn't talked to them since they ran away from the Genesis II project before I followed their lead. They had tried to warn me about the termination and errors in the procedures when Cora was terminated and her sister Tiffani's powers started to sky rocket. I didn't believe them at first and had told them as much.

I'm just glad that now that they heard about me and my sons getting out that they have contacted us. It could do all of us some good to be around them, especially now when we have all been stressed out.  
>The property itself was huge and very enclosed. Each side except the front was covered in forests. No one had the slightest idea about them being supernaturals which was beneficial. It also helped that they were very important people in their town. I could hear snoring and sniffling. I pulled up to a gate that enclosed the property and waited to be buzzed in.<p>

"It's nice to see you again, Kit." A very familiar female voice said through a little speaker. We were finally here; we could finally relax if only for a little while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is my oldest fanfic. If it looks familiar don't be alarmed i have this on both DeviantArt and here so i just wanted to warn u so u don't freak out Just Joshin. HEHEHE i loved this series almost as much as the Maximum ride series and the Night World series also...<strong>_

_**Disclaimer yata yata yata...**_

_**O i forgot to say HI**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Derek POV:

I hadn't gotten any sleep the whole ride up here, but I had been relaxed. Chloe had shifted during her sleep and now sat in my lap leaning her head against my chest. I had been rubbing her back hoping she wouldn't wake. She would be too embarrassed by her subconscious' action she would probably jump off my lap. The estate was huge and had acres and acres of forests surrounding it which I very much appreciated. I honestly might not even mind changing here if only to look around. When my dad parked the car he gently tapped Lauren, trying to wake her. She awoke screaming curses. Wow I hadn't expected that from her. She looked up to him and around the place blushing, but when her eyes got to me and Chloe she looked furious. Well that I expected.

I gently pulled her away from me so I could wake her, but just then I noticed that her eyes were open. She blushed and moved off my lap and sat next to me. Dad, Laruen, Chloe and myself got out of the van. I looked back to see that Simon was cuddled up to Tori and had drool coming out of his mouth which was dripping on her shoulder. I pointed it out to the others and we all laughed together.

Simon POV:

I was awoken to the sound of laughter and curses. I opened my eyes to find Tori looking pissed in my direction. She was calling me every name in the book. Then she slapped me which made some of the laughing to stop and left a thick and deep laugh I recognized as Derek's.

I climbed out of the car rubbing my cheek that still stung from Tori's slap. I didn't want to know what it was about because I knew it couldn't be good. I walked over to Derek and gave him a look that meant "I'm in trouble aren't i?" And he just gave me a sympathetic nod. Our group walked up the front porch which was a wrap around. And before  
>Dad could knock a man opened the door. He was tall about 6'3" and tan. He had neatly combed blonde hair and a barely noticeable amount of stubble. When he looked to Dad he grabbed him in a bear hug.<p>

"How you been? It's been a while since I saw your sorry face around here, what ten… fifteen years. Well you better get your ass in there and say hi to Reba now if you want to last longer than 5 minutes." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah it sure has been a while, Steve. And Rebecca already knows I'm here so I can at least wait a minute. I'm so glad y'all are letting us stay."

"Oh it's no problem for my best friend from the good old days. And the kids will like to get to know each other; it'll be fun." He said leading us into the house….

If I thought the house looked extravagant from the outside I was wrong it looked even wealthier from the inside. There was a double grand staircase going above the hallway to what I presume to be the living room. Steve led us into the living room which was furnished in satin, leather, and cotton. We all sat down: Kit and Steve on a leather couch, Chloe and Derek on the love seat, Lauren close to Derek and Chloe, and me and Tori as far as possible. I ended up standing next to the couch. I put my hands in my pockets and listened to the conversation.

"… So let me guess who is who. You have got to be Derek" he said pointing at Derek, "And if I got that one right then you little lady have got to be Chloe," she nodded and smiled her classic smile. "So you are Victoria."

"It's Tori actually." She said with a fake smile.

Then Steve turned to me and said… "Simon." I just nodded in agreement. "Well we have breakfast if you guys are hungry. It does happen to be seven in the morning so I'm gonna' say y'all are." Steve stood up and called into the kitchen.

"Hey Reba, Do you want to call the kids down?" He asked

And then a woman came out. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was tall and skinny. "I hate it when you call me Reba. I already called them down. Tiffani says she'll come down once she is quote done blasting Zachery into oblivion unquote so I would guess to give her a few more minutes it usually doesn't take long. And then Chase will have to heal him so he doesn't die like last time. Willow says she wants a glass of O positive sent to her room and some bacon. Preston changed a few minutes ago so it could be a few hours until he is back of course then he'll need a shower. Cari and Aria are on their way from Daniel's and we never truly know when Ash will be here, so I don't need to call them," She said with a smile as she went back into the kitchen. And a few seconds later there was a guy standing next to me. He had just appeared out of nowhere.

He had short brown hair and eyes that looked green one second and then blue the next. He had to be a demi demon. He ran into the kitchen calling for the woman. "Mom, band practice was awesome it lets out in 10 minutes and I decided to leave Aria and Cari to let time catch up for them."

"Oh hello Asher- I mean Ash. So I guess that was your power training for the day. How long did time stay frozen in the aftershock?" She asked pouring a glass of what I'm guessing was O positive blood.

"Only 5 minutes this time." They kept going on in their conversation. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to find Steven standing there.

"He is half Tempus demon, so he can freeze, rewind, and fast forward time. It's a little confusing being in this house without any explanation." He said. "He and Aria are twins except she is a well actually I think she may want to explain that. You kids should all meet and explain your selves."

Chloe POV:

The Ash guy was handsome I have to admit it. But when I looked at him Derek pulled me closer to him as if telling me that he had other plans. He brought his lips to mine.

They melded together his tongue came to my lips making me open my lips. I loved the way I could get lost in his kiss.

Tori POV:

While the love birds were smooching I was trying to find an escape route. Lauren was eyeing Derek and Kit was talking to Steve and Rebecca. I only had to get Simon distracted so I could find my way out. I stood up and almost collided with a tall and slender girl with caramel skin and slightly darker caramel hair and she had yellow eyes. She reminded me of Rae so much it hurt. I wasn't close to Rae, but I still sort of missed her.

"I am so sorry… Victoria. My name is Willow." She said as she kept walking toward the kitchen. She took a glass out of Rebecca's hand and walked back towards the stairs. She was about to take a sip of the thick sickly sweet smelling red liquid when a low growl spread through the air. I looked to find Derek standing with Chloe trying to see from behind him. Now I get it she's a vampire.

"I am so sorry if I intruded. I don't want to bother you, so I'll just be going." She said noting his tone. She waved to Chloe and introduced herself. Every second Derek seemed to be relaxing slightly, but he was still tense. Willow left and here in her place entered a just as tall girl. She had long, straight, white blond hair and hazel eyes. She was curvy and walked with a purpose. I instantly hated her. She was dressed in a gothic style that was also sort of punk rocker at the same time. She glanced over at me and wiggled her fingers at me and electricity sizzled at each fingertip. She caught me staring and gave me an evil grin.  
>She kept on walking into the kitchen and sat down. "Hey Becca Pass the bacon this a way."<p>

"You are the only one who has to call me mom so how about you do it for once." Rebecca said sternly as she handed her a plate of bacon. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Derek and Chloe had resumed making out.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>HEHEHEHe here is the next one<span>_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chaptr3  
>Simon POV:<p>

I was talking to Asher when he looked to the stairs and said, "Aria my muffin of a sister do come back down and meet our guests. I followed his eyes to see a girl who was about 5'3" with long mouse brown hair with electric blue tips standing on the stairs looking up the stairs. "You seem to be having caught trying to sneak away." He said with a laugh.

"You do not see me and you did not see me come in." She said. Then she started to sneak up the next 3 steps.

"It didn't work." Asher replied. She turned on her heel and came back down.

"Damn you to hell and back. How do you stop it from taking affect?" She asked siting on the bar stool between Asher and me. I got a better look at her. She was skinny and had jagged bangs and equally jagged layers. Her hair came down to right below her shoulder blades. And when Asher looked to me she did to and I saw her face. Or more particularly her eyes. While her brother's eyes were green one minute and blue the next she had one of each. The right eye was an electric blue and her left eye was an emerald green. I could see that she was taking in my expression. She then turned back to her brother. Once her eyes left mine I felt lost.

"So how did you do it?" She asked him once again.

"Well we are twins so we have the same DNA-

"I don't need the whole lecture I am taking college level Biology and Physics." She said with an angry tone. I didn't know what was happening. And yet I did.

Aria POV:

There was something different about the Blonde guy sitting on my other side. He didn't have the other reaction that everyone else did. And when I had that first second of connection I have when I first see someone, where I go into their mind, I didn't see anything. It was strange. It wasn't right and I didn't like it. The first connection gives me the chance to see if I can trust the person, and I didn't know if I could trust this guy.

I watched Asher's lips as they formed words I had heard or rather seen a million times. He was saying, "Well you don't have to be such a smarty pants." I didn't have to read his lips to know what he was saying. I can just tap into anyone's brain; since the frontal lobe is the easiest to reach I can easily find out what they are saying without finding their darkest secrets. But I needed the practice of recognizing how others form their words, so I just read lips.

Asher looked off to the side so I followed his eyes. Rebecca, Mom, handed us each a plate with eggs, bacon, and blueberry muffins. I smiled in approval. She started to say you're welcome in sign language when I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. "Thanks, mom. It looks great."

"So I take it is getting better." She said but it as more of a question.

"Yes it is, very much." I released her hand and she walked away. Asher nudged me. I knew he hated it when I lied to her. I just didn't want her to worry, she might not be my biological mother but she treated me like her daughter. I hated telling her that I could hear even though my hearing condition had taken a turn for a worse and I couldn't hear at all. But I didn't care my powers helped me there, so I wouldn't consider myself handicapped and no one else is allowed to. And Ash had my back whenever I needed help in the area of hearing. But if anyone I didn't want to know did I could easily take that knowledge from them.

I ate my food in silence (no pun intended). When everyone finished Cari came through the door. When her eyes landed on me she got furious. So furious that she started to yell at me in sign language. I yelled into her head STOP! She did. Then I thought to her "Speak aloud." Then she came out of her daze and did just that.

"You made me and everyone think that you were sick so you could get out of the last song, didn't you?" She said. She stood in front of me now. I knew she had a temper, the red heads always did. Her brown eyes were laced with rage. I nodded and stood up. We were at eye level. I wasn't afraid of her. If she was going to do something I would let her. She never got a chance to let her anger out. "I can't believe you would use your power on me."

"I just did." I admitted. This was a mistake because she just got worse. I could feel the eyes of our guests on us, or more particularly me. No one would just stand there against a sorceress as powerful as she was and not make any defensive move. "I didn't want to sing that stupid song so I didn't. That song just happens to be offensive to me, especially since you wanted me to sing it" I said as I stood my ground. I stared right ahead and knew that even she couldn't stand against me. She didn't have it in her. Every second someone, who knows I'm deaf, stands against me it starts to eat them on the inside; either that or they don't have the guts all together.

And I was right she stepped down. But when it's Cari I can't tell which reason it is. She stormed off to her room. I sat back down in the arm chair I had occupied previously, without even looking in the direction she had left in. When I looked back to everyone else they just stared at me, so I said "Well this isn't awkward at all." Then the man called Kit started talking to my dad and Dr. Fellows.

"What was the name of the song?" I read Asher's lips.

"Okay I'll tell you as long as you don't laugh… Love is Deaf." I whispered to him. He smiled at me. I knew he didn't think it was funny, but thought the fact, that I thought he would have thought it was funny, was funny. So I laughed. Simon was talking to the Chloe girl. She was so small and cute. But Derek eyed me. I could feel his presence. WEREWOLF.

"SHIT" I mumbled, well I at least I thought I mumbled it until all eyes were on me again. So I had to make up an excuse. "I forgot to put up my bike. I'll be right back." I stood up, but instead of going out the front door I went to the back. When I was outside I hacked into the werewolf's mind.

"Chloe I'll be right back I need some fresh air." I made him say. The little Chloe looked up to him and asked if he needed to change…

"Um… No I 'm just going to get some air. I'll be right back I promise." At that I left his mind. I knew he would follow my instructions without me being there. He knew I needed to talk to him. When he came out he gave me a look that seemed either a "What the hell" look or a "Now what?" look it was hard to tell.

"You wanted to talk to me." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes…. What did you hear?" I asked going straight forward. I didn't need to waste time with this.

"Only that you are a singer in a band, you are a demi demon of a sort, and that you are  
>Asher's twin sister." He said<p>

"Is that all?" I asked as I headed for the door.

"Yeah."

"Well then that's all." I said still looking at him.

"Oh, and that you are deaf. It would explain why Cari- I think was using sign language." He said, "Did I forget to mention that?"

"You can either keep that to yourself or I can make you; or I could even make you forget it. You choose." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I can't believe I'm being threatened by a short deaf demi demon. " He said with a smirk.

I couldn't hold myself back at that point. I punched him in the cheek. He blocked and aimed for my stomach but I side stepped him and side kicked his leg, making his knee buckle. I knew that if I went full force he could get hurt permanently even though he was a werewolf. He stepped back trying to regain the advantage, but I gave a hard kick to his thigh on the same leg I kicked earlier. He lost momentum in the punch, so when it came at me I caught it and twisted his arm back and pinned him the house. I twisted the arm slightly more he winced and a whine escaped his lips.

"Don't tell anyone and you'll be good." He didn't answer so I twisted more. I knew if he didn't give in soon his arm would break. I assumed he said fine or something on those lines since he released all the tension in his shoulders. So I released his arm, but then he grabbed my arm and put me in the same stance I just had him in. "SHIT!" I cursed. "You tricked me." I had never met anyone who would take advantage of a deaf person. So I started to use the guilt train, "I can't believe you would take advantage of my disability." I started to make sniffling motions and sounds so he would think I was crying. He must have fallen for the bait because he gently released my arm and spun me around so I could see what he was saying. I kept my head down so he couldn't see that I was faking. He backed up and gave me room.

He reached over to lift my chin so I could see his mouth. His eyes met mine and I smirked. I took his arm and flipped him. He made a cracking sound that made me cringe. He laid there on the ground. "You have got to admit it the little deaf demi demon must have some mad skills to out fight you and out strategize you." I said and I read his lips. He agreed and gave me props. He stood and then as I watched his mouth he made hand symbols… SIGN LANGUAGE! He signed that he wouldn't tell anyone unless he thought it could save a life.

"Well that isn't going to happen any time soon, so stop with the sign language too. I can read your mind and your lips just as easily as you can speak…. Oh and since its confession time and you are also wondering about it I'll tell you. I'm an Imperium. We can send you thoughts, and the more powerful ones can erase memories, replace them, control people, and even their powers. Sometimes they can even have their soul leave there body and come into yours while yours is still there or just swap bodies. And they can't read your mind unless they are making physical contact, except in my case. I think of it as karma God took away my hearing and replaced it with this. Physically hearing for mentally hearing. Fair swap if you ask me."

"That's abnormal."

"Yeah, just remember not to tell anyone. I don't like it when they know they let it affect their assumption of me and usually it makes them feel guilty or hitting me or screaming at me or anything and everything really. It's been that way with everyone except my brother and well… you. They also think I'm a freak because I have two different colored eyes. But Ash has it worse with that since his change between the colors."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. We bette4r get back in there before someone realizes we've been gone." He helped me up and led me into the living room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>there! YAY!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4  
>Simon POV:<p>

What could be taking Derek and Aria so long? I knew that they had gone outside to be alone, but still. He has Chloe he should be with her right now. Preston, a shape shifter, came in and has been flirting with her at the moment. Even if Chloe didn't realize it I'm pretty sure everyone else did.  
>I got up and started waking in the direction they had gone. When I got to the door I saw they were fighting. And surprisingly Aria had the upper hand on Derek. She had his arm and pinned him next the door and I ducked out of view. I'm pretty sure that if Derek hadn't been in pain at the moment, and I can tell he was in a lot of it, he would have realized I was there. She was talking at him, "Don't tell anyone and you'll be good." She twisted his arm against him and he gave up, at least that's what it looked like until he spun around and did the same to her. But it was different when she was pinned. I wanted to make him stop, desperately.<p>

I knew he wouldn't hurt her too badly. She looked like she was crying. I was about to go and get him to release her, but he did and turned her around. She looked down and continued to cry. When he pulled her chin up I started to feel sick. He was NOT going to make a move. She grabbed his hand and flipped him. She stood over him and bragged, ""You have got to admit it the little deaf demi demon must have some mad skills to out fight you and out strategize you." DEAF? She couldn't be deaf. I thought back to earlier.  
>She was walking up the stairs and heard her brother call. But in the kitchen when her mom started to talk to her she didn't respond until Ash got her attention. And her mom asked if "it" had got better. Was "it" a hearing disability? No it couldn't be. I was done. I snuck past the door and went back into the living room to sit with everybody. I deliberately sat between Chloe and Preston. He gave me a glare and Chloe gave me a smile. She was so innocent.<p>

Derek POV:

The second I stepped back through the door I could smell him. SHIFTER. And I could smell Chloe. That wasn't a good sign, so When I got there and saw Simon shoving the douche away. I smiled for a second. When he noticed me he growled and I matched his growl with my own. He stood up and We circled each other. Now I was sitting next to Chloe "Thanks Simon." I said as I scooped Chloe into my arms kissing her cheek, making sure the message go across. I set her back down and listened to the latest conversation, which was about who would be sleeping where. I always paid attention to the shifter whom as Simon told me went by Preston. Preston wouldn't be a problem much longer if he didn't keep his distance from Chloe. My Chloe. My Mate. My one and only.

Kit POV:

The kids seemed to be getting along. They were all very responsible and relatively mature. There was just something about the twins that I recognized. I just couldn't place a finger on it. Tiffani, the young witch, came running down the stairs after another kid. I was told his name is Zachery and he was the necromancer. "I am going to kill you once and for all you bastard!" She screamed as she shoot electricity out of her fingertips. He slumped to the floor. Rebecca called Aria. Aria slumped back into the couch and then Tiffani's eyes glowed white and one turned blue while the other turned green. She gasped and then turned to Rebecca.

"Aria?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Tiffani responded then it all clicked together. Aria had taken over Tiffani's body by sending her soul out of her body. "That worked a lot better than I planned."

"I meant for you to make her calm down or stop her."

"You mean like using my power of mind control? But that's just rude. Or do you mean you would have let me beat her up? I would very much have liked that. If I leave her body can I still beat her up? Or better yet can I beat Zachery up. That bastard deserves it for what he did to her."

"Aria Demitra Stewarts you will not talk that way about Zack. He has had a very hard life."

"Don't you dare say that. Look around you. Everyone has had a hard life. You know what? I would like to have this conversation in my own freaking body." She said. And Tiffani's eyes glowed white before returning to their true hazel state. Aria was standing again. You could see the anger radiating off of her. "You can't say anyone here has harder life than anyone else. You don't know what they've had to go through. What struggles they face every second of every day. Don't you dare start trying to show sympathy." Rebecca was broken.

"Aria is this about-

"No it's not. It might just be a little but it's mainly that I don't like the way you look at people here. You look at Zack because he ran away from home, was put in foster care and bullied. Yeah well he ain't the only one. I know that you didn't bring me along to any of the important family gatherings for your work, because of my disability. "

"That isn't why."

"Yes it is. But you just can't admit to yourself that you are that low of a person. You look at me just like everyone else who ever found out."

"Rebecca what disability?" I asked.

"Oh she probably wouldn't have told you I wish she would have though."

"Rebecca?" I asked as I walked to her.

"She has a hearing disability she was born with it and it makes it where she can only just barely hear you."

"So that's what you've convinced yourself? I'm freaking DEAF!" at that everyone was mumbling or asking questions. Zachery started to stir. Aria went over to him and touched his arm. He dropped back to the floor. There were gasps. "Oh don't worry he's just unconscious. I'm going for a ride and don't expect me back anytime soon." I moved to Zachery and checked his pulse and he was just unconscious.

Simon POV:

She was Deaf and she was pissed. She was powerful and she was pissed. But at the moment I just wanted to take her into my arms. She stormed out of the house. I looked to Derek and he nodded in agreement, so I ran out to find her. She was putting on a motorcycle helmet. She revved up the bike. And before she could see me she took off driving. When she got a few yards she just stopped. And stood there with her head down. I walked over to her and removed her helmet. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had tear stains on her face. I wiped away a fresh tear that was sliding down her cheek. I took her hand in mine. "Come here." I said. She put out the kick stand and followed me to a nearby pear tree. I sat down and pulled her down next to me. I hugged her to me. I knew that she hid behind the pain and anger.

She wept into my shoulder. I rubbed circles into her back trying to soothe her. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized until it was too late that I had said. "I love you." How can I love someone I just met. But I knew that no matter how long I questioned myself, that I did. My subconscious had even tried to tell me that all this morning. But then when I had finally convinced myself that I did truly love her, I remembered she couldn't and didn't hear me, and she never would.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AWWWWWWWWW! Simon... YAY there it is<span>_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Asher POV:  
>I knew she desperately needed some time to cool off, so I would have to explain everything to the visitors. I took Derek, Chloe, and Tori up to the loft that we used to just hang out. The loft itself wasn't too big. None of us usually sat here when anyone else was. I noticed that Derek always sat right next to Chloe and Tori always stayed at a distance. I liked Tori, except that she appeared to be a normal self-conceded bitch, but she could change.<p>

"Okay I know you have some questions so go ahead and ask away. There is no hiding what you already know so you might as well know everything." I said as I leaned my arms on my knees.

"So she is deaf." Tori said. It was more like she was asking if I truly thought she was.

"Yes, but it doesn't change anything." I said. "I don't think we need a recap of the argument from downstairs unless you DON'T UNDERSTAND." I said. I was really tired of her attitude. If it got any worse I would call either Tiffani or Aria on her. It would be funny to watch.

"So what is her power I saw that her soul leave her body when she took over Tiffani's body. I didn't quite understand that. I thought she was like Telepathic." Chloe said. She was a very quiet, honest, and polite person; I respected her for that.

"She is in a way. She is half imperium demon. That means control. She can control people's thoughts and memories, and she should be able to control them completely. She is telepathic in the sense that she can contact the frontal lobe of your brain the easiest, which helps her to know what you are thinking and saying. Even though she has such a powerful ability she isn't sadistic about it if anything she prefers not to use it if she doesn't need to." I said trying to explain it right. Most people when they find out about her disability are sad for her, but when they find out about her power they get scared of her which I knew she hated.

"She seems very nice." Chloe responded. I couldn't help but smile. She smiled and dropped her eyes. "She seems as if she's been hurt." I had no idea how anyone could have caught that. Aria has had plenty of time to get better, but it was hard. She hasn't been the same since. In some ways that is good, for me being her over protective brother. She doesn't build relationships quickly. It usually takes months to make a friendship. But it's bad for her.

"Yeah that was a while ago, she's getting better. She tends to snap and break easier now. You witnessed a huge snap. She doesn't trust as easily anymore, so yeah." I said with a shrug. I didn't want to have this talk with anyone except Aria. We started talking about how we have sparing practice for powers and self-defense and if anyone wanted or needed anything that I was down the hall in the room with the red door.

"Tiffani is in the purple door; Preston is in the blue; Willow is in the pink; Cari is in the silver; and Aria is in the green one. I wouldn't bother her if you hear music coming from her room. You guys know what room you'll be staying in right?" I asked standing up to go check on Aria. But I head her playing the electric guitar so I knew it wasn't a good idea.

They nodded in agreement about their rooms. I left to go and find Zachery and Chase to make sure he was healing well.

Chloe POV:

Ash was very nice. I appreciated his hospitality. I and Tori were staying in the second guest room which was right across from where Simon and Derek were staying. Now that I think about it I haven't seen Simon since Aria blew up on her mother. I unpacked my suitcase and lay down to catch a few minutes of sleep since I had to sleep on the road. The bed was very comfortable and I fell asleep very quickly.

Derek POV:

I sat next to Chloe as she slept. She was so peaceful and so tempting. I just want to pull her onto my lap and give her sweet kisses. I loved Chloe so much it hurt. Tori had been sitting on her bed quietly, but just left after a few minutes. Had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do. There was a gentle rap on the door. I carefully got up trying not to wake up Chloe. Simon was standing in the hallway. I closed the door behind me.

"Where have you been?" I asked not sternly but more mockingly. He blushed and I knew he had been with Aria, but I knew he wouldn't get too far barking up that tree from what her brother said.

"Around… I- um wanted to know if we could go outside and talk." He said looking at the ground.

"Yeah, let's go around back." I said. We walked in silence. When we started down the stairs I heard someone arguing with someone else. I could identify one voice as Tori's, but I wasn't too sure who the other one was. When we got outside I saw Tori and the girl they called Tiffani arguing. Tiffani had electricity sparking from her hands. This was going to be interesting.

Tiffani POV:

"I can't believe you! He has done NOTHING wrong!" Tori shouts at me spit literally flying through the air. Sneering I reply "If he's done nothing I'm a purple flying howler monkey. Tori you know nothing about what he did to me, you only side with him because you have the hotts for that crooked nosed cross eyed bastard!" I take a step back, trying to keep from frying the girl, but mostly because her spit is getting all in my face…I don't do saliva.  
>"Tori you really need to learn to say it not spray it."<p>

She took another step at me and I wouldn't be able to take her getting all up in my face. I finally had enough and did what I promised Chase I wouldn't do; I used my powers on one of the visitors intending to hurt them. I sent out an energy pulse that pushed her 10 yards away from me. When she hit the ground she made a whimper like sound. I knew I was in for trouble. I looked around to see the new guys looking shocked. One of them was trying to hide a smile.

I knew I wouldn't last long if Chase, Aria, or Asher found out. So they can't find out. I turned on my heel and started walking the mile to the gym we use for training. I needed to train in self-defense for when the time came for the death challenge.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>BAM! I was on a roll when i wrote this! HEHEHE. I know we need some action so here it comes...<span>_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6  
>Chase POV:<p>

I could hear people freaking out from down stairs, so I lay down on my bed and astral projected downstairs. People were gathered around the couch. I came a little closer and saw that there was a girl lying on the couch and she had a stain from blood in her black hair. I stepped closer and noticed a little blonde chic staring at me. I waved at her and she said hi. She must have been the necromancer. I pointed to Zachery who was staring at the injured girl. She took my notice and tapped him on the shoulder and when he looked to her she pointed to me.

"Chase. Go get your body and get down here now. Tori needs help. Tiffani went off on her." He said pointing at the stairs.

"What the fuck? She promised me that she wouldn't use her powers to injure any guests. I'll be right back." I saw the blond girl staring at me and I waved again. She blushed and looked away. She was a sweet girl. I ran up the stairs and a minute later came back in my body.  
>I pushed my way through everybody to get to the girl. I put my hand at the source of th blood and started to heal. I had to think positive thoughts<p>

Heal…  
>Live…<br>Love…  
>Heal… And over again.<p>

When I was sure it was done I removed my hand, but the wound was still open. "Shit." I mumbled. I looked to the crowd. Derek, Simon, Chloe (little blond) Zachery, Willow, Preston, Rebecca, Steven, Kit, Dr. Fellows, Asher, and yet no Aria. I needed her help. I looked to Asher. "Aria, where is she?" He looked around and shrugged. Simon looked around and ran up the stairs.

Aria POV:

"Show me what it's like  
>To dream in black and white,<br>So I can leave this world tonight.

Full of fear,

Ever clear.  
>I'll be here,<p>

Fighting forever.  
>Curious,<p>

Venomous,  
>You'll find me<p>

Climbing to heaven.

Never mind,  
>Turn back time.<p>

You'll be fine - I will get left behind." I sang. I loved the song "Unknown solider" by Breaking Benjamin. It helped me blow off steam after I snap. I loved the way when I picked up my guitar, or any instrument, that the music just flows through my body and into the instrument. People have a common misconception that Deaf people can't play instruments because they can't hear what to play. WRONG. We can feel the rhythm and feel the beat so if we know what to play then we are good.

Simon POV:

There was music coming from her room. I didn't bother knocking I just went in.

There she was standing there playing an red electric guitar, she sang. "You'll be fine- I will get left behind.  
>Show me what it's like<br>To dream in black and white,  
>So I can leave this world tonight." I ran over to her. She was busy looking down at the guitar. I put my hand over the strings and it made a horrible sound. She looked up into my eyes. "What?"<p>

"We need you now." I said trying to sound urgent.

"Why?"

"Chase said to get you." When I said that something flickered behind her eyes.

"Well why didn't you start with that?" She put down her guitar and ran out of the door. I was still trying to come up with a response, but I followed right behind her.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>BANG POW yes i know your socks just flew off. Hehehe im funny (not really and i can admit it which makes me that much more funny) [yeah i know its confusing sometimes} But hi and review please im begging here... well not here as much as on my couch.<span>_**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7  
>Chase POV:<p>

I heard footsteps. I looked up to see Aria running down the stairs to me. Thank god I need her help. She looked at me and said, "Well you don't have to thank God just Simon he was the one who had the guts to interrupt me." She said as she looked back to him. And the way he smiled and flushed told me he liked her. But she didn't see it or if she did she didn't show it. Come here, I signed. And that made her stop and frown at me. I knew I made a mistake. And she tapped her hand against the side of her head and did the singing for: it's crazy. And she went farther to say that: it's crazy being able to hear thoughts and then have you going out of your way to use sign language.

I couldn't help but laugh. I also heard someone else laughing, but when she looked at them they stopped. She came and sat next to me. Tori was getting worse she was starting to lose consciousness. I had told her to keep her eyes open. You could see the strain in her face from her struggle.

"So why couldn't you do it?" Aria asked me.

"I'm not quite sure but I know you can help. Do you remember how?" I asked.

"Not really just think about how you do it and I'll do it… Okay?" She asked a little self-consciously.

"When I think about healing I think positive things and how my healing them will help. I think a sort of chant like: Heal… Live… Love." I thought to her. And if I wasn't just imagining it she looked back to Simon. I would have to ask her about that later. "You can revise it or change it but that's what I usually do. She gave me a nod and asked….

"So you want me to enhance your healing or- ." She cut herself off. So you haven't told them about that part? Okay it's your choice so Enhancement would be good. She nodded in agreement. I put my hand over tori's injury and Aria put her hand on my shoulder.

"Medicamus . . . imus . . . amor." She chanted and I knew it was working because I could see the scar under my hand healing. "Medicamus . . . imus . . . amor." She chanted again.

It was almost done just a few seconds more. "Medicamus . . . imus . . . amor." It was done. Aria took her hand off my shoulder and smiled at me.  
>Thanks I thought. "You're welcome." She said back aloud. She stood up and walked from the room. On her way back upstairs she stopped. She mumbled a curse under her breath and turned around and ran out the door. Everyone was looking around trying to find an explanation. And then the door opened slowly. She stepped back in and called out to us,<p>

"If you want to see Tiffani before I kill her you might want to hurry up." She turned back around and walked out the door this time more relaxed.  
>I could have sworn that every single teenager in the room started moving toward the door, except Tori who I'm guessing didn't want to go anywhere near Tiffani. Rebecca called after Ash, "Don't let her do anything she'll regret." And we all chased after her.<p>

Tiffani POV:

I knew they would be coming and I knew one of them would be ready to fight. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. But I wasn't exactly sure who would step up. But  
>I knew all of their strengths and weaknesses. Chase had a weakness for me so he wouldn't touch me.<p>

Asher was a great fighter and could easily freeze time to stop me, but he didn't like to be violent if he had a choice he wouldn't fight. Zachery, well he is Zachery, he is just a lousy bastard who is too scared to step up in front of me again. Preston had a thing for girls he couldn't hit one unless it was on the ass. Willow was like a sister to me and wouldn't hurt me. Cari had strength for using throw back spells, but she wasn't good at physical combat. That only left the little control freak. She was the best fighter and could make me kill myself with just a thought. She would be the one to step up, and I was ready.

And as soon as the doors of the gym opened she said, "Mus hac baceolus malefica." Which I knew was Latin for "Come here, stupid witch." Latin was her favorite language.

Simon POV:

I ran after her. She couldn't kill her own sister. Even if they weren't biological.

Earlier I had been told that the gym was a mile away. We were approaching the building and it seemed like only a second ago we had left the house. As far as I knew all the teens were coming to watch. But I was going to stop her. When she got to the door she stopped long enough to let me catch up. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around to make her face me. "You can't do this." I said looking her in the eyes. Her eyes were very disorienting.

"Of course I can you saw me take down the Werewolf. She is just a sadistic suicidal witch. I can handle this." She bragged. I didn't know how she could have known I was there earlier. But I didn't care at the moment. I had to stop her from making a huge mistake.

"I didn't mean that you physically couldn't I mean that you SHOULDN'T!" She flinched backward some. I relaxed my grip on her arm.  
>"But I have to. We all have to do something we shouldn't. She needs to be taught a lesson. And she is old enough to be taught the hard way." She said turning back to the door and she said something in Latin, at least I think it was Latin. I followed her in with the rest of the group.<p>

Asher POV:

She is going to kill me for what I'm about to do. That is if she doesn't get herself into enough trouble as it is. Everyone gathered around the blue mats that were on the floor, while Aria and Tiffani circled each other. I went over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I was going to be in so much trouble. But at least I wouldn't get in trouble with Mom or Dad. I resealed the water bottle and headed back out there to Aria. I pulled her off to the side and asked her one more time not to do this. It took her a minute to answer but she stuck to the original plan. So I gave her the water and she drank half of it. I just hoped it would kick in soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>there it is and here comes more...!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

Aria POV:

I drank the water, it was great and made me feel all warm inside. I moved back to the mats. I wouldn't give Tiffani the chance to bind side me. I have had enough of that for the rest of my life.

"I knew you would be the one to step up." She snickered.

"Well you do know I'm the best there is in this side of the US."

"Well I think I can take down a band geek who can't even sing let alone fight." She said. It was getting harder to read her lips. But I knew where she was going, and I could go there to.

"Well I think I can take down a slut who is so bad at it she doesn't draw any attention from the most desperate of guys."

"Nerd."

"Slut"

"Control Freak"

"Bitch."

"Demon" she said.

"Witch"

"Deaf!" she said. That was a low blow. I stopped walking.

"What did you say?" I asked. No one ever played the deaf card against me.

"Oh right." She mouthed and then did the sign for deaf. That was the last straw. I wasn't letting her get the better of me.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" I said loading u the sarcasm. "It is just so hard to remember when you can hear a person's every thought. And you don't spare us what's on your mind, ever." I was starting to feel light headed, but I wasn't going to show it. "Let's get on with this. I know you want a death challenge. I just have one question for you… Do you have the guts, skill, and stamina to kill me?" I asked in the most innocent voice I had in me. As she went on about how it was me who didn't have the guts I was pulling out all of the stops. I was controlling someone else's powers at the moment. Tori's. We just had to agree on the rules and I would unleash Heaven and Hell on her.

"Let's fight like Adults… so No: biting, hair pulling, physical weapons, outside interruptions" I said naming anything and everything I knew she would try to use to her advantage. I was creating an electricity ball behind my back, so I wasn't paying full attention, but I was when she said…

"No using mind control or mind reading on me." So I had to make her think I actually needed those.

"But then am I supposed to know when you are surrendering and begging for mercy. I'm so serious how will I know what you are saying? I know for one that you didn't HAVE to take sign language you only know how to say curses and insults." She laughed and we nodded in agreement.

I looked to Chase who said, "Ready… Set… Go." And the second he said go I released the ball of electricity from behind my back. She carefully dodged it and stared at the burn mark it left on the wall when it made contact.

"How-…" she said looking at me in bewilderment.

"I have no idea what you are saying." I said slowly and then pointed to my ear. I had totally pissed her off. She was sending energy pulse after energy pulse my way it was getting hard to block them. I got hit by one in the knee and could instantly feel the pain in my head. But I stood tall.

"Is that really how you want to fight, throwing your energy pulses every which-a-way? How about you fight this like a BIG girl." I said in the voice I used to talk to little kids.

"Aria I don't think you should be pushing her." Asher said. He looked really concerned. I looked back to her and my vision started to shake. I instinctively put a hand to my head. And when I wasn't paying attention Tiffani swept my feet out from under me, and I fell to the ground. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at Tiffani. I heard gasps from the audience.

"Well look who is better now." She looked around to the crowd, which was a huge mistake. I cupped my hands and started snapping trying to make a flame, like I had seen my cousin Daniel do many times before. I got one and she was still bragging to the crowd who all surprisingly believed her except for Asher and Simon. I grabbed her ankle and applied the flames. She looked down as tears and sobs of pains erupted onto her face. She fell to the ground next to me. I flipped up back onto my feet. I put my foot on her wrist and applied pressure. I could hear the cracking. She looked up and used her other hand to shoot a knock down spell at me. I took a few steps back to avoid the spell. She was standing in front of me.

We circled each other and I knew that I wouldn't last long with my vision being this shaky. My motions were shutting down. I fell to my knees. Couldn't control my legs anymore. There was only one thing I had left. I let my head fall and she came to stand over me. She looked down and her hair covered her eyes and I knew the timing was perfect.  
>I closed my eyes and grabbed her ankle one last time. I pushed my soul out of my body and into hers. This time was the first where I actually swapped bodies. I had to make it look convincing so I yanked Tiffani's foot away for my body's unconscious clutch. I bent down to the same level my body was on and gave a hard back handed slap to my body. My body with Tiffani's soul in it slumped to the ground. I heard a yelp and Simon and Asher came running to my body's side. I put her hand over my eyes because that is the one thing that could give me away.<p>

"I can't believe she is dead because of me" a voice said. I looked around the room desperately wanting to know who I had heard, Yes Heard. I followed my eyes to Asher. I picked him up by his collar and pinned him against the nearest wall.

"You did it? You drugged me?" I asked quietly. He looked into my eyes. Damn I couldn't hide anything from my twin. "Aria?" he asked. I nodded and said "Yeah I killed that band geek." He tried to hide a laugh. I whispered that she was just feeling the drugs.

I released him and walked to the door and saw Derek staring at me with a smile on his face. When he noticed my eyes probably confirming his suspicions he laughed. Everyone stared at him. Simon walked over to Derek and gave him a murderous expression. "How can you laugh at that. She just murdered Aria."

"Oh really?" Derek said not trying to hide my secret.

"Yes." And he turned to me. "How could you kill her?" he screamed at me.

"Who cares?" I said trying to keep up my façade.

"I do. I really liked her 'oh to hell with that' I LOVED HER!" I just stared. He didn't mean it. He couldn't he was probably just pissed that I was supposedly dead and we had started to be friends. I can't have a relationship.

"Simon tell me it's not true." Asher said. He knew exactly what it meant if it was true, especially with him not knowing I was standing her.

"I can't." He said turning to my twin. Asher's eyes met mine. I couldn't stop the tear that fell from my eye. I turned and ran out. I knew that Asher was calling me by his nickname for me, Ari. I wouldn't be stopping. I was done. I knew they would put my body on the couch for when the drugs wore off, so I could switch back my body, but I wasn't going to wait. I went to my room and picked up my acoustic guitar and practiced the song the band wanted me to play for the gig tomorrow. I knew my voice wouldn't be the same for a while. I could actually hear and I was going to use this to my advantage.

The song had a beautiful sound. I could get used to being able to hear. I ran downstairs to my Mom. The good thing was that no one was back so she didn't know it was me. I asked her to tell me about her day. I had never heard her voice before. I could hear the resemblance in Tiffani's when I used it. I went to Dad and did the same. I went to Kit and Dr. Fellows and asked them about their trip. When Asher came in carrying my body Mom and Dad freaked out. He eyed me.

"She is just fine only unconscious. I did what you asked so it's no one's fault. Tiffani can I speak to you for a minute?" He led me into the kitchen. "When are you going to change back?" He asked.

"I don't know, when the drugs wear off, maybe. Did you now I can hear you and have you already hit puberty? Your voice is really deep." He blushed.

"Yes, and I'm glad you are enjoying the wonders of hearing, but you need to change back, soon the drugs were very weak and you should be waking up soon. " And right on cue there was a little moaning sound coming from the couch.

"What's going on, what happened? Last thing I remember was I was winning and beating that geek to a pulp." She looked around at the people standing before her. Those who hadn't figured it out were confused.

I walked over to her and waved and she put 2 and 2 together. How dare you. You couldn't have switched bodies it- it was against the rules." She said.

"Nope. Mind control and mind reading was banned, but nothing about soul swapping. Aw… do you want your body back? Oh I forgot to ask… how is it like, being Deaf and all?"

"I'm not deaf."

"Yes you are but your subconscious, my subconscious, is letting you read my mind. Oh well that's enough fun for one day. I'm bushed." I grabbed my ankle and pushed my soul out of Tiffani's body and into my own. I opened my eyes. I was back, and I was glad.

Simon POV:

I don't understand. Aria fell to her knees and then Tiffani slapped her knocking her unconscious. Derek had laughed. I admitted that I loved Aria, and her brother was begging me to say it wasn't true. Tiffani had cried. When we got back to the house Aria started talking all crazy-like. And she and Tiffani had a stare off. Tiffani touched Aria and Aria's eyes changed colors. I was really starting to be confused.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>And here comes more!<span>_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9  
>Asher POV:<p>

"So do you miss your 10 minutes of hearing already?" I asked joking. She sighed and nodded.

"Except that her voice was very annoying. Besides that yeah I kind of do. It was weird though hearing my own voice. Do I really sound like that?" she asked with a mocking smile. I just nodded.

"You might not want to stand up too quickly or make any sudden movements, though you are conscious again, the drug isn't fully worn off.

"I can't believe it… Now when I apply for another job I'll have to check yes that I have done drugs." She joked, at that I couldn't hide the laughter. But hers didn't go all the way to her eyes. I knew she was hurting on the inside. It has been 2 years and she had finally gotten over him and yet here comes another guy saying the same thing. I want her to be happy and that's not going to truly happen anytime soon.

_+-+_

A little insight on Aria Demitra Stewarts' past….

Aria and Asher were conceived when Miss Louise Demitra Stewarts was robbed and rapped by a demon. She gave birth to the children and wanted nothing to do with them. Members of the Edison group found them and started experimenting. When they were two years old the lab was under attack by some Supernatural rights activists. They took the twins and hid them as well as they could. When they were 5 they were taken in by Smithy. An old man who had worked with the activists on team: GrayShield. They were older citizens that took in children who had escaped the labs. Smithy was murdered in a raid at his office by the Edison Group, while looking for the twins. The twins stayed up all night waiting for Smithy to return. He never did. A month later the GrayShield realized that they were alone. They were relocated to London England to the BritishShield.

When the twins had their tenth birthday they developed their powers. But something else also developed. Aria's hearing disorder had gotten so bad they declared her Deaf. The twins then took sign language together. When they hit 15 they were relocated again back to the states. They were taken in by Rebecca and Steve whom had just lost their daughter Cora to the Edison group's termination process. She was a witch sorcerer hybrid just like her little sister, Tiffani who was never entered into the Edison group's programs.

Aria fell in love with a 16 year old that same year. He was a werewolf whom knew about her disability and didn't care. His name was Caspian. There was only one secret that he didn't know about and that was what type of demon she was. She always shrugged it off like she didn't know. Later when he joined the local pack the leader warned him about Aria's powers. He was furious. He thought that she controlled him and made him love her, but she didn't even know about that power yet. She tried to explain, but he wouldn't hear it. The last thing he ever told her was, "I never want to see you again and I hope you enjoy Hell. Because that is where your kind was meant to be." He never showed his face again. It took Aria two years to get over Caspian. But Caspian was the one who got the worst slice of life. He didn't find out that she was meant to be his mate. She could fall in love again, but he never would.

Now Aria is 17 and a half and she has trust issues. She doesn't make relationships well because of her fear of breaking again. Asher, her twin, has always had her back and vowed to never let anyone break her heart again. And he wasn't about to break that vow because of some sorcerer who just came into her life.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>And there is the background story and here comes more...!<span>_**


	10. Chapter 10

3rd person Recap:

The next day the house was quiet. Tori kept her distance from Tiffani. Tiffani kept her distance from Aria. Aria kept her distance from Simon. Simon kept his distance from Asher. And Asher was keeping an eye on everybody. They adults were going out to a fancy adult dinner tonight, while the teens went to a gig for the twins' birthday at a club where mainly supernatural teens hang out.. Everyone was invited which meant that the band needed to practice. Cari and Ash were trying to convince Aria to sing.

Cari POV:  
>I was sitting on the couch waiting for the twins to make up their minds.<p>

"I am not singing at that blasted gig. I did last time and made a fool of myself."

"But that's all I want for my birthday that and for you to be happy." Ash said putting on his sad face.

"Well then you aren't getting either of your wishes so go make new ones." Aria said sternly.

"At least think about it."

"Fine."

"And now you are coming with me." I said drawing her attention "The girls want to give you a birthday make over, so come." I said as I pulled her to her feet and after me into her room. When I opened the door, you could see all of the girls who wanted to participate… Tori, Chloe, Willow, and me. But for some reason Derek was here.

"Now I get it you said all the girls would be here… Oh hi Derek." Aria said and everyone started to laugh even me. He growled and she hissed at him. "Well why are you here… Oh yeah to suck face with my newest little sister Chloe. Well leave." When he turned back to wave at Chloe Aria added with a southern drawl, "And don't let the door hit yah where the good lord split yah thanks." And that of course brought laughter.  
>We got started by choosing her outfit. Tori was responsible for that. Chloe and willow would decide on how to do her hair and I would do her make up based on the other. Tori picked out a black confetti patterned tiered mini dress and electric blue stilettoes. Willow and Chloe finally decided on leaving her hair down and pin curling a few random strands. I decided to go dark on the makeup. We were done with the makeover at 8 o'clock.<p>

We would be leaving shortly and we each got ready also. We all were in similar outfits, but the birthday girl would defiantly stand out. All the guys were dressed regularly except Ash and Preston. Rebecca and Steve gave us the twins' presents. We had arranged for them to hide them so there would be no peeking. Tiffani had arranged for her own gift for Aria and we all knew that couldn't be good, but we hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary so we gave up.

We walked down the stairs to the guys one at a time. Tiffani… Me… Willow… Tori… Chloe… and then Aria. I stood with Chase. Willow stood with Preston. Tori stood with Zachery.  
>Chloe took her position next to Derek(like always). Tiffani didn't stand with anyone she was meeting Daniel there. And when we weren't looking Aria tried to sneak back up the stairs, "No you don't come on you don't want to miss your birthday party. And remember you promised you would sing." Ash said guiding her out the front door.<p>

We rode in three separate cars: Asher's mustang, Chase's Camaro, and Preston's hummer. The drive didn't take too long. There were a few other groups here, and I could have sworn I just saw… No that isn't possible. The bouncer noted Aria, Asher, Willow, and myself and let our group in. We headed farther into the club. You could hear the blaring music at least a mile away.

"The Summer moon" was a club for only supernaturals. You couldn't even get in the line if the bouncers didn't smell any supernatural sent on you (they were shape shifters mainly werewolves). They sold the usual club foods and drinks and also delicacies only we would eat or drink. For instance Willow's favorite the Bloody marry or the Russian O positive. Coming here was a good way to meet others of your kind. There was just one rule, if you had anything to do with the Edison group you weren't allowed in. In fact you were arrested if you came anywhere near there. The Shield programs were responsible for the whole town.

Aria didn't look happy one bit. But that of course was natural. She walked up to the bar. The bartender who just happened to be a necromancer named Saline. She was tall and skinny. She resembled Willow except she had jet black hair that was always curled. "Oh Miss Aria will it be your usual?"

Aria smiled to her and said "Yes, but you can make that two. Thanks Saline." And she leaned against the bar and started talking to a guy I remembered by the name Michael.. When she brought the drinks, I realized what she meant by usual.

"So what kind is it this month?" Ash asked eyeing her drink.

"Russian of course." She said taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage.

"Russian what?" I turned to see Chloe watching Aria. Aria blushed and looked down…

"Russian… Spring water?" She said trying not to look at the innocent Chloe.

Aria POV:

I felt so bad for Chloe; I didn't have the heart to tell her I was drinking vodka. Then I saw a familiar face walk up behind her and I smiled at my idiotic friend.  
>He said, "Yeah that's what it is because if I know Ari I can almost guaranty that it isn't vodka." And he winked at me. I couldn't help but laugh.<p>

"Rick, get your skinny ass over here." I said with a laugh. He came over and gave me a hug. He was at least 6'2" but I didn't feel short around him. He had long blonde hair that came to his chin. He wore leather pants and a matching vest. He worked here part time as, well I don't even know. He was the second in command at the wolf pack.

"So how is my little gal? I hear it's your birthday and you know what that means." He said when he released me.

"Yeah it means I will beat you into a pulp if you even think about punching, pinching, or hitting on me." I said with a smile. And he let out a shaky sigh as he looked down. "No I have a better idea how about you buy my next round of drinks." I said. He gave me a smile and huffed out a breath as he walked over to the stage. I could feel eyes on me. I looked to the group to see everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked sitting back down and taking a small sip of my beverage. The hot tingling liquid slid down my throat and I started to relax slightly. But I would never be ready for when they called me up to the stage. I could play the electric guitar fine without getting nervous it's when I had to sing and everyone's eyes were on me.

A Demi Lovato song came on and Willow dragged Preston out to the dance floor. I loved them so freaking much. They were family except on nights like this, when we were out in public, now they were strangers. I loved coming here because they played the music so loud I could feel the vibrations coming from everywhere which gave me an almost hearing sense. So I could make you the songs quite well. I looked back over to Willow to see her showing Preston how to dance and I couldn't help but laugh. I almost choked on my drink.

Ash patted my back and I gave him a cold stare. He gave me his hand and said, "You my sister owe me a dance, now go out there and at least act like you are enjoying yourself. Now go out there and dance with your friends." He said as he pushed me through the crowd to where Chloe, Willow, Tori, and Preston were dancing. Once Preston realized he was the only guy from our group dancing he walked to the bar where they stood talking.  
>We had fun dancing and singing along to "You go nothing on me" by Demi Lovato….<br>It wasn't hard to read between the lines  
>The necklace in your car that wasn't mine<br>Nothing left for you to do or say, so I'm on my way  
>Now it's too late<p>

Now I know who you are  
>U got nothing on me, I see<br>I should've known it from the start  
>(U got nothing on me)<br>You can't tell me lies  
>Don't even try 'cause<br>This is...

Goodbye to broken promises  
>Time to face your carelessness<br>Don't bore me with apologies  
>Or come back crawling on<br>Your knees…"

We were laughing together and dancing. It was surprisingly fun.

Simon POV:

All of the girls except Tiffani were dancing. And all of us guys were leaning against the bar either: talking to each other, drinking, or watching a girl or the girls.

I was drinking a soda talking to Derek and just barely watching her out the corner of my eye. Derek was watching Chloe full on to make sure nothing DANGEROUS happened. And I'm guessing that included her talking to a guy. He had a jealousy problem and he wouldn't admit it to himself. And he went into action. A tall tan guy with bleach blonde hair walked up to Grace and they were talking. But before Derek could get there Aria grabbed Grace's arm and pulled her farther into the crowd. The guy followed them into the crowd looking pissed.

Derek POV:

I followed the bleach blonde poser into the crowd. He was following Grace and Aria and I knew he was going to be trouble. He got to them first and I cursed myself for that. I could just barely hear Aria and Him shouting over the music in an argument.

"We were talking any you just came and interrupted it." He shouted.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't tell I didn't hear you." She said with a smile. We both knew where that was going.

"What are you Deaf?" He said in a harsh tone. I laughed which made him tense.

"Yes in fact I am now why don't you back off so we can hang out with her," Aria said mater- of –factly. She pointed to Chloe, "boyfriend who just happens to be behind you. Hey Derek." She added and I really laughed that time. The dude turned around and stared up at e. I didn't even try to hide my smile. I took Chloe in my arms and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, which was more of a touch. When I looked back to where he stood he was gone.

"Oh you're welcome. I didn't want him getting any ideas about my newest little sister. He is the type of guy that talks to the girl, dances, and then he offers to buy her a drink and slips a date rape drug in when she isn't looking. He is here practically every day. Whenever I see him I interrupt him. He is such a player it makes me want to barf. And you would think he would have learned by now." Aria rambled on.  
>I looked down to Chloe who was still staring up at me and blushing. She said, "now that you are out here you can dance with me." I turned to Aria who was stifling laughter. She turned still laughing and walked towards the bar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>BAM thats what i call a ch 10 well here comes the next one!<span>_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11

Simon POV:

I saw the funniest thing ever. Derek was trying to dance or really Chloe was making him dance. I couldn't help but smile. The next thing I knew I felt someone's eyes on me. And then a warm calming feeling rush over me coming from my arm. I looked to my right and noticed Aria had her hand on my arm as she laughed. The sound was so pure it sounded like ringing bells. I don't even think she realized that she was touching me.

"Isn't that just the cutest thing ever? He knows he can't dance and yet he is doing it for her, It's just too funny." She said as she continued to laugh and smile. Her smile made me smile. She turned around to the bartender and said, "One Russian V thanks." The bartender nodded and went into the process of preparing the drink. She smiled at me and said, "Why are you over here all by yourself. You don't go to clubs often do you?" She asked. I couldn't help but blush. "Well have you ever gotten drunk before?"  
>And I looked at her like she was crazy. She looked down to her drink and smiled. "Me neither." That I couldn't believe. She had had at least 3 glasses of vodka and wasn't acting like herself.<p>

"I know it seems like I'm drunk, but I don't get drunk. Although I can have hangovers. I can drink as much as I want and it just doesn't affect me much except making me relax a little. That's why Rebecca and Steve let me drink whenever I want, which is surprisingly not too often maybe one or twice a week I'll have a glass of wine or something. But not beer that is redneck alcohol." She said as she started to laugh at her own joke. She really wasn't acting herself. She was more go-with the-flow. And it was really cute on her. I could feel someone else's eyes on me this time and it took me some time to find out it was Ash's. He was watching us very closely and I felt very self-conscious.

"Hey. I know this may be out of the blue but… Do you want to dance?" I looked to see Aria staring up at me smiling. I smiled and she took my hand. She dragged me out to the middle of the dance floor a few feet and people away from Derek and Chloe. I felt two- pairs of eyes on me. Ash's eyes never left us and I could see Derek smirking at me. The song "till the world ends" was playing. Aria put my hands on her hips and turned away from me. I still couldn't believe that she had even asked me to dance let alone dance like this.

Ash POV:

I watched as she led him out onto the floor. She was dancing like she used to with that bastard. I will never forgive him. And if she gets hurt by Simon I will never forgive him either. She seemed to be having fun so I let her. But something was wrong. I felt extremely on edge. I looked to the door to see Tiffani hugging someone when he met my eyes I instantly recognized him. Shit. I had to get to Aria before she saw him and went ballistic. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Aria.

"It's time to go up and preform." She said with a smile. I took her hand and quickly led her away. She couldn't see him, not now not ever. We got there and I grabbed my bass. I gathered around the rest of the band and we decided what to play. I went to the mic, and introduced our group, "Hey I'm Ash and this is UnDivided Authority and Here is our remix of Just a dream by Nelly. I hope you like it." Cari started with the piano and Aria stood in front of a mic as we begun.

" I was thinking about you  
>Thinking about me<br>Thinking bout us  
>What we gonna be<br>Open my eyes and it was only just a dream." I sang and then Aria came in with,

"Travel back down that road  
>Will you come back<br>No one knows  
>I realize it was only just a dream."<p>

"I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement  
>Number one spot now you found your own replacement<br>I swear now that I can't take it  
>I know he's gone but he's got my baby<br>Now you ain't around baby I can't think  
>I should've put it down<br>I should've got that ring  
>Cause I can still feel it in the air<br>I see your pretty face Run my fingers through your hair  
>My lover my life my baby my wife<br>You left me I'm tied  
>Cause I know that it just ain't right" I sang the first verse. And then Aria joined me with the chorus.<p>

"I was thinking bout you  
>Thinking bout me<br>Thinking bout us  
>What we gonna be<br>Open my eyes and it was only just a dream  
>So I traveled back down that road<br>Will you come back no one knows  
>I realize it was only just a dream."<p>

"When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn  
>I'm Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn<br>And I just hope you know that your the only one I yearn for  
>No more will I be when will I learn<br>Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback  
>Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby<br>Hey, you was so easy to love  
>But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough<br>I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
>And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone<br>But you made the decision that you wanted to move on  
>Cause I was wrong" She sang her verse into the mic.<p>

And the chorus went on again.  
>"I was thinking bout you<br>Thinking bout me  
>Thinking bout us<br>What we gonna be  
>I open my eyes and it was only just a dream<br>I traveled back down that road  
>Will you come back<br>No one knows  
>I realize it was only just a dream." Then Aria took it over and walked to the front of the stage and sang quietly,<p>

"If you've ever loved somebody put your hands up  
>If you've ever loved somebody put your hands up<br>And now they're gone and now you wish you could give them everything.  
>Ooh If you've ever loved somebody put your hands up<br>If you've ever loved somebody put your hands up  
>And now they're gone and you wish you could give them Evverythiiing." She held that note as me and Cari went in with the chorus,<p>

"I was thinking bout you  
>Thinking bout me<br>Thinking bout us  
>What we gonna be<br>I open my eyes and it was only just a dream" Now the whole band was singing along.

"I traveled back down that road  
>Will you come back<br>No one knows  
>I realize it was only just a dream<br>I was thinking bout you  
>Thinking bout me<br>Thinking bout us  
>What we gonna be<br>I open my eyes and it was only just a dream  
>I traveled back down that road<br>Will you come back  
>No one knows<br>I realize it was only just a dream

"Nooooooo It was only just a dreeeeam." Me and Aria sang the ending line as Cari played us out on the piano. And then Aria sang "Jar of hearts" She was really good at that song. I could just imagine the look on that bastard's face. I'm so glad I had her sing that one. And as far as I knew she hadn't seen him. We played 3 more songs before we stepped off stage. Aria had had a lot of fun. I just hope he didn't recognize her. She changed a lot since he left. Her hair now had blue in it and was twice as long. She was taller and slimmer. She also wore a blue contact in the eye that was green when she went out in public. She hadn't developed all of the powers she had now. And she wasn't completely deaf back then. She hadn't been into music back then so there was no reason for him to recognize her except for the fact he recognized me. She is my twin.

She jumped on my back and exclaimed, "That was awesome. Oh and Happy Birthday my brother."

"Happy birthday my sister."

"You my friend need a drink come on." We ordered drinks and talked about random things.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thats what i call a birthday... HEHEH Jk well here comes the next chappie! ! !<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12

Ari POV-

I was having a wonderful time with the group and especially Simon. I hadn't originally liked him, but I was starting to. He understood me, listened to me, and I think he like me too. You know what, I sound like some high school girl with a crush. I mean seriously? Grrr I need to stop thinking like that. I was dancing with him when I saw him look behind me. I followed his eyes to see Ash. And he looked like a mix of worried and about to kill. I looked back to Simon and he nodded in agreement. But I felt bad leaving him like that so I reached up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. I could tell he was shocked but he responded by slipping his hands around my waist and pulled me tighter against him. It was brief but just wonderful. Oh there I go again with the typical high school girl…. I pulled away and he smiled at me. I grabbed his hand and we intertwined our fingers as I pulled him to where my brother was standing.

Ash POV-

I was right it was him and Tiffani had invited him. I mean fuck how can someone be that evil. He walked up to me a little while after we got off stage and Aria went back to Simon.

"Hey Ash." The blonde werewolf said.

"Don't hey me! What do you think you are doing here? You have no right. You can just scurry back down to the pit of hell that you came from." I snarled at him, yes I snarled at him.

"You don't have to be like that. I'm really sorry about the way I acted." He said as he stroked a hand through his white blonde hair. His brown eyes were clouded with something I couldn't clearly identify.

"I don't give a fuck. You have no right to be here. Do you know how many people I have here that will kick you out right this second?" He took a step closer to me.

"I made a mistake and I can admit that. It was the worst mistake of my life and I've come to fix it-

"You can't just come here and think all will be forgiven, we are all happy now and we never want to see you again."

"Oh I highly doubt that all of you are happy." He said with a smirk, as if he knew more than he let on.

But I could feel Aria's mind and I could feel her over all joy of tonight and… Simon. So yeah she was actually happy. "Oh really than why don't you look right over there." I said as I pointed in her direction where said couple was sucking face. He looked and I could see something behind is eyes shatter. "That's what I thought. SO how about you leave, because now that she does have all her powers she can kick your ass, to hell with that, without her powers she could kick your ass. She doesn't need this right now, since it just so happens to be her, our, birthday."

"But I can't just leave her… She Is My Mate!" He practically screamed both mentally and aloud.

"Your what?" I thought…but then realized I hadn't been the one to say it. We both turned to see a killer looking Aria with flames of hatred and rage in her eyes.

"ari…" he tried.

"Just shut the fuck up." I screamed at him turning my attention back to my twin.

"Aria?" I asked to see if she was okay.

"No I want to make sure I heard this right. Oh my bad I mean read y'alls' lips right." She said with every venomous word. She wasn't even looking at me but shooting daggers at the bastard.

"Caspian, I want you gone because if I EVER see you again it will be the last thing you see" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the bar. I was waiting for Caspian to get out but he just stood there looking like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time, or a deaf person hearing Bach's concerto for the very first time (sorry sis). I looked back at Aria to see that somehow her eyes were changing… like mine. They were both blue one second then green the next, but when you blinked they were the same old colors they've always been. Something was definitely wrong.

The next second I knew our whole group was outside in the empty parking lot, with Aria on one side and Caspian on the other. She was about to kick his arse. "I just want to give you a little taste of what you were always afraid of." She said as she took her fighting stance. Caspian looked troubled and like he was fighting himself not to say anything. I hope she would shut him up for good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is the most recent one i hope to have more people reading and reviewing if not i don't know if i should keep posting this one. I still will post my other two stories but im not to sure about this one... I'll decide soon but i will always post this one on DeviantArt fyi! ! !<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Aria POV

I was going to kill this bastard as if my life depended on it. He would pay for what he had said. He would pay for how he left me. He would pay for how he ripped my heart out and squashed it in his hands. And he was going to pay right fucking now! "I just want to give you a little taste of what you were always afraid of." I took my fighting stance and concentrated on both Tori and Tiffani's powers to combine the force. I was preparing a knock back spell that would crack his skull. I threw it at him and he flew back a few feet and got back on his feet. I could feel my power building up and it coming from every supernatural in the whole town. I shifted on my feet ready to put everything I had into a combo.

Simon POV

I couldn't stand to watch her kill him. I understood what he did and I agreed that it was pure evil and he needed to pay, but then to come back and say she was his mate. That's where I drew the line. I knew it was probably true, and I knew how it would hurt if she were to actually kill him. I watched as she shifted her stance by the slightest and there was a blue-green glow forming around her and I could recognize it. It was her power, her actual power was coming from outside her and it was coming into her little petite form. No one is meant to have that much power at one time. And I didn't know how she would handle it especially with her being at the killing point. It could backfire and end up killing her f not us all.

She raised her hands to be level with her shoulders and with the snap of a wrist he was thrown up fifty… sixty… seventy feet in the air before he started his descent. And when I was ready to turn my head instead of watching him go **_Splat_** he stopped. He stopped a foot from the ground and I could tell it sure surprised him.

"Do you have anything else to say or do I have to do it again but this time without the **_near_** death experience?" She said as she released him and he fell the last foot remaining until he was lying on the ground.

"I didn't think so." She said as she turned around and started walking in the direction of the house. I followed her and took her hand so that she wouldn't be alone. I was quite surprised at the lack of anger when she let me intertwine my fingers with hers. I pulled her closer and listened to her as her breathing slowed and she calmed down. I'm so surprised that she didn't kill him, but actually I sort of knew that she wouldn't but that she would if she felt necessary. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the house but when we were a little less than a mile away from the property Aria stopped and started to hold her head and she became very unsteady on her feet. O quickly caught her as she fell unconscious in my arms. And I looked up to see a shadowed figure standing 50 yards away. The only thing I could think was _ save Aria, _ well that and **_Oh Shit!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Im sorry its short compared to the other chapters ut at least it's something. HEHEHEE! well i hope you like it and please review.<em>**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Im sorry it's short but the next few chapies are going to be so that i don't spoil any little thing when the time comes down to it... I hope you like this chapter... R&R!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter14<strong>_

_**Derek POV**_

I paced back and forth I wasn't surprise to find I wasn't the only one anxious for the 'lovely couple' to get home. Ash was right next to me mirroring my worry. We were both pacing back and forth at the front door. Most everyone else went to bed either being tired, drunk, or 'occupied.' Chloe had fallen asleep a little while ago she had danced the night away and I wasn't surprised to find her asleep on the car ride here, but Simon and Aria had left the 'fight' early and should have been here by now. I was trying to convince myself that they were making out or something and that's why they weren't here but I really doubted it now. No matter how many times Rebecca and Steve told us that the Edison Group had forgotten about the twins and could never step foot in the county let alone the little town they occupied.

"They should have been here by now." We both said and then there was laughter. We both turned to see Simon and Aria drunkenly walking through the door laughing their faces off. They looked to our pissed expressions then to each other and back again before busting out in laughter.

"Aria where have you been?" Ash asked crossing his arms.

"I'm na nu It's my birday an I wen out-

Aria was obviously drunk and ash furrowed his brow at her slur. And Simon pulled her against him and rubbed her hair and said, "Chillax, bro we just had a little fun." And they laughed yet again. Something wasn't right here. Simon never drank and there was no way he would have acted like that. And aria well she was just al wrong. I knew something was just completely bunkered about it all. Then I felt the calming sensation as everything went black and then I heard the sound of a thump and felt the cold hardwood floor against my cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Im so sorry that it is soooo short but i hope you understand that they can get short but they will keep coming faster the dhorter they are pleasr R&R**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter15:<strong>_

_**Willow POV:**_

I had been upstairs brushing my hair preparing for a little nap when I smelt the sweet smell of some chemical…is that even right? I turned on my heel and ran down stairs to see men in all black but before I could call for help someone had me from the back by the throat and I could barely move. How they were here I didn't know, why they were here I didn't know. But one thing I did know was we were in for hell. I quickly sent a telepathic message to Aria but when I turned my head I saw her with an evil grin on her face and when I met her eyes I wasn't surprised to see they were brown. And a few seconds before I blacked out I heard Aria's scream. And everything was black


	16. Chapter 16

**_i hope to make up for my lenth or lack there of when it came to my previous chapter. but i hope you can forgive me but by the end of this one odds are you'll be even angrier, but i think it works... R&R please. i don't mean to leave you hanging but bye for now._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter16:<em>**

**_Aria POV_**

I opened my eyes to see gray. I felt to my eyes to find them covered and my hands bound. I tried to move but it burned. I knew I could talk but it would be helpless. They had finally come back and they had brought vengeance. I couldn't sense anyone around me, in fact I couldn't sense anything. I was completely helpless. I had to be able to sense to use my powers. I had to be sense in order to 'hear.' I was all alone, and yet somehow I didn't feel as if I was. I felt cold and wet. I took my bound hands and felt at my head and I could feel the immense pain I had remembered from earlier that night.

_It was our birthday party. We performed. I kissed Simon, Caspian showed up. I kicked his arse. And then I stormed off later being followed by Simon and then feeling the immense pain in my mind as if someone was playing Justin Bieber's Baby over and over again as loud as possible throughout my mind. _

Simon. He had been with me…so he had to be here now. I got on my knees and started to feel around the ground. I could feel some vibrations coming from a few feet away so I followed them. My hands met body and I let my hands drift over the body until I found the face. My fingers smoothed across his face and yes it was _him_. I sighed in slight relief, but then I felt the wetness on my legs and hands and knees. I could smell it and it was that sickly sweet metallic smell that had spelled Death for all of those years of my miserable life.

Someone's blood was covering the floor and I had an eerie feeling that said it wasn't mine but I hoped it was I couldn't think on the negative side. _But if it is yours than how come you are conscious and he is lying there unmoving? _I- I almost wanted to slap myself if it had been possible but I just didn't want to move I needed to help Simon. **But needed to see, I needed to feel, I needed to _hear._**


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for errors, wait, and length or lack there of but if u read my other older stories you would have known that i'm having a few problemas and dont have a lot of time fro anything but her is a short recap-ish chappie i hope you like it even though it is like five sentences...exxageration

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Aria POV:

I wanted to die, and I could feel myself falling back into unconsciousness, and I didn't have any hope left in me… I don't know what to do, think, or even hope. Just that Simon makes it out alive and that the bastard that is doing this doesn't get hurt that way I can kill him slowly for all the pain and trouble he has caused. Somehow this seemed very familiar… I couldn't remember exactly but I felt a major deja-vu coming on…. If only I could see. I put my bound hands to my head and tried to slip the blindfold off, and it worked the blood and tears dampened it enough to slowly and painfully slide off. I was afraid to look down but I had too…

And I was right Simon was laying almost dead on my lap. I stroked his damp hair the best I could with my bound hands, as I quietly hummed to him hoping that he would be alright when this was all over.


End file.
